1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for framing walls having a dual-wall cavity in which a outer cavity houses insulation material and an inner cavity houses utility services.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods for constructing housing structures and buildings include framing the walls with wooden studs, such as 2 inch.times.4 inch and 2 inch.times.6 inch boards and/or metal studs. Corners between walls are also formed with the studs. Sheets of plywood or particle board are attached to the outside surface of the studs to form an outer wall. Insulation may be placed on the inside surface of the outer wall for providing insulation to the housing structure. Electrical wiring, plumbing and air ducts can be installed within the studs, displacing the insulation. An inner wall is attached to the inner surface of the studs. For example, the inner wall can be formed of sheet rock. It is desirable to form walls having improved thermal and sound insulation, improved structural strength which can be easily erected.